I Fell For Her
by tina1988
Summary: Draco Malfoy sees Elenaria Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister, for the first time in Diagon Alley, and falls in love with her, at the very first sight. Not knowing that the blessing she's been given by ten gods and goddesses, Mother Nature and Mother Universe is actually a curse.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark as stars lit the sky, adding to the light. An old bearded man in robes, came into view, as he walked through the street. He held up a ciggarette lighter, as he put it in front of a lamp post, as he clicked it, the light of the lamp post went away. He repeated the same for all lights, until, the only light came from the stars in the walked upto a house, that read _Number 4, Privet Drive_, the house of the Dursleys, a typical muggle family. In front of the door,sat a black tabby cat.  
>"I should have known you'd be here Professor McGonagall."said the old man with amusement. The shadows of the tabby cat increased, gradually, until it revealed a bespectacled woman, wearing robes, and a bowler hat, her hair tied into a tight bun.<br>"Good evening Professor Dumbledore."greeted McGonagall."Are the rumours true, Albus?"she asked Dumbledore.  
>"I'm afraid so,"confessed Dumbledore."The good and the bad."<br>"And the boy and girl?"asked McGonagall further.  
>"Hagrid is bringing them."said Dumbledore. McGonagall thought over what Dumbledore had just said. She pondered over, and turned to Dumbledore.<br>"Do you think it's wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"asked McGonagall.  
>"Ah! I would trust Hagrid with my life,"mused the rumbling of engine could be heard, as a grizzly haired giant riding a motorbike in the air was gently landed the bike, and stopped it as he greeted Dumbledore an McGonagall, with a sling hanging around his neck.<br>"Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGonagall."greeted Hagrid.  
>"No problems I trust Hagrid."said Dumbledore.<br>"No sir, the little tykes fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol. Try not to wake him. The girl however, has just awoken a few minutes ago, but did not cry a bit. Hold her gently Professor McGonagall,"he said as he handed a year old baby boy with jet black hair and a scar on his forehead to Dumbledore, and a jet black haired girl with pale white skin, the black hair making it appearing paler than usual, with chocolate brown eyes baby Elenaria to Professor McGonagall. McGonagall gently took the girl as she looked at her beautiful face, the girl's eyes sparkled. McGonagall gave her rare smile as she looked down at the baby girl in her face then turned to that of concern as she looked at Dumbledore.  
>"Albus, do you think it's safe leaving them with these people?"she asked Dumbledore."I've watched them all day, they're the worst sort of muggles imaginable."she said as she tried to convince Dumbledore."They are - "she ranted, when Dumbledore put up a hand stopping her.<br>"Their only family."said Dumbledore.  
>"The boy will be famous,"said McGonagall "and the girl truly powerful. There won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name and who will not be amazed by her powers...".<br>"Exactly."said Dumbledore as he pointed out the point asserting what he wished to do."They're far better growing up away from all they are ready."Dumbledore kept the baby boy in the large basket, as he took the baby girl from McGonagall and kept her in the basket along with her twin brother. Hagrid began to cry as a wounded dog, as he yelped and howled a loud husky sobs."There, there Hagrid. "reassured Dumbledore as he looked at Hagrid,"It's not really a goodbye after after all..."Dumbledore looked down at the twin children as the baby girl's eyes drooped back to sleep... as he kept a letter next to the baby boy.  
>"Good bye, Harry and Elenaria Potter."said Dumbledore as they went away, returning the lights of the street lamps, The baby twins went on sleeping next to each other, not knowing that they would soon be woken by the shrieks of their aunt.<p> 


	2. Vanishing Glass

Many things have changed since the day Aunty Flower and Uncle Flourishing have taken Harry and me along with their spoilt little git of a son, Dudley, whom I prefer to call as Brother Field since that's what his name has been ten years since Aunty Petunia whom I call Aunty Flower and Uncle Vernon whom I call Uncle Flourishing have taken in Harry and me. Though we may not have got the same treatment as our cousin Dudley Brother Fields Dursley, never the less, our basic needs were fulfilled, for which I am grateful to my aunt and uncle.  
>Harry forever falls in trouble, for which I am mostly punished since I am his twin, I even get picked on by Dudley and his gang at school, but lesser than Harry, thanks to my gift of invisibility. Today is Dudley's birthday, and I made sure to save some of my pocket money, bby sometimes skipping lunch to buy the selfish brat a present, since today is his day. I got up early and did my daily routine and wore my top and skirt black and white skirt as I wrapped Dudley's bracelet into a small box. Aunty Flower told me to see the coffee as she went to wake up Harry.<p>

"Up!Get Up!Now!"she shouted as she knocked at the cupboard. From here I heard my cousin brother Fields come down the stairs as he jumped, at the stair which gave down wood dust in the cupboard, as he raced down, and shut the cupboard door, at Harry's head, making sure to hit him. Harry came out a minute later, rubbing his head. Seriously Dudley...  
>"Here comes the birthday boy!"cooed Aunty Flower as she closed his eyes with her hands.<br>"Happy Birthday son!"greeted Uncle Flourishing.  
>"Good Morning Aunty Flower, Uncle Flourishing, Brother Fields and twin male..."I greeted."And Happy birthday Dudley, Have a good day."I wished him. Aunty Flower and Uncle Vernon smiled at me approvingly as they eyed Harry with disgust, for not wishing their son.<br>"Why don't you just cook the breakfast and try not to burn anything."Aunty Petunia sneered at Harry, as I gave him an apologetic smile, which he accepted.  
>"Yes, Aunt Petunia."replied Harry.<br>"Hurry Up! Bring my coffee boy!"said Uncle Flourishing with a gruff, in his unique way to greet my brother a good morning.  
><em>Don't worry I'll handle this, I rather not burn the breakfast and cause an explosion.<em> I mind messaged my twin brother. Harry looked at me and nodded in approval. I took the coffee jug, and poured some coffee for Aunty and uncle with a smile plastered on my face.  
>"Aren't they wonderful darling..."cooed Aunty Flower as I went and kept the coffee jug on the counter, when Aunty Petunia opened his eyes. Dudley looked at his present greedily as if counting them.<br>"How many are there?"asked Brother Fields.  
>"Thirty six. Counted them myself."declared Uncle Flourishing with triumph.<br>"But last year I had thirty seven."argued Dudley.  
>"Yes but some of them are bigger than last year,"said Uncle Vernon as he tried convincing his son.<br>"I don't care how big they are."shrieked Dudley. Harry wolfed down his breakfast as he saw a Dudley tantrum coming up.I went up to my cousin and handed him my small gift.  
>"Here another gift, hope you like it, open it if you want."I urged him as Uncle Vernon, Aunty Petunia and my twin brother Harry looked at me with opened the gift with greed revealing a blue leather bracelet with a golden T - strip clip Dudley's bracelet . Dudley looked at the bracelet and looked at me as if brought me into a bear hug. Aunty Petunia gave her rare smile, as Uncle Vernon still looked shocked that I got Dudley a present.<br>"Alright thirty seven."said Dudley as he pulled out. I saw another tantrum coming up. Harry came up to me, and pulled me aside, urging me to finish my breakfast before Dudley exploded with his rising temper, throwing things here and there. Aunty Flower saw the rising temper too, as she went up to our cousin.  
>"Now, now, now, this is what we're going to we go out, we'll buy you two more presents. How's that pumpkin?"said Aunty Petunia. He's indeed a pumpkin. The doorbell rang and in came Piers Polkiss, Dudley's best friend.<br>"Happy birthday Dudley, as he handed Dudley a gift."I sighed with relief that at least now Dudley had one more present than last year. "Hello Elenaria."Piers greeted me. What's up with this idiot, why's he greeting me.I smiled though, inside I was disgusted. I turned to see my brother go into the protective mode, as he glared at Piers Polkiss.  
>Later on, Piers, Dudley and Aunty Petunia went and sat in the car as Uncle Vernon pulled us aside.<br>"I'm warning you both now, boy and funny business...any at all...and you won't have meals for a week...Now get in"said Uncle Vernon. At the zoo we saw various animals, as I looked at the tigers and lions, I saw them smiling at me, as I smiled. We had ice-creams. Dudley got a chocolate ice-cream while Piers got a vanilla double. He offered me, as I looked anxiously at my aunt and uncle. Aunty Petunia gave a lemon lolly to Harry and a single vanila to me, as Piers smiled at me, while Harry glared at him, pulling me by my arm, as he went forward, away from Piers. At lunch, Dudley threw a fit, that his knicker-bocker glory was not till the brim of the glass, so Aunty Petunia gave it to Harry and me to finish as they ordered another for Harry.  
>Later we went to the reptile house, where we saw many and Piers found the biggest boa constrictor, as I hid behind Harry, and peaked at the snaked with curiosity.<br>"Move"shouted turned to uncle Vernon then."Make it move."he ordered his father. Uncle Vernon went up to the glass and tapped with his knuckles.  
>"Move"said Uncle Vernon at the top of his voice.<br>"Move!"shouted Dudley. Seriously, sometimes my cousin brother behaves like a dimwitted boy.  
>"He's asleep."shouted Harry at Dudley as they went away to another glass cage.<br>"He's boring"muttered Dudley.I smiled reassuringly at my cousin as he gave me a curt nod. Piers simply smiled at me. What's up with this boy?  
>"Sorry about him,"said Harry to the snake."He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day,watching people press their ugly faces onto you."I saw my brother with shock, that he could talk to snakes...I saw the snake get up, as he looked at us and winked, flicking his forked tongue."Can you hear me?"said Harry with surprise, I looked at my brother with awe."It's just...I've never talked to a snake before...Where are you from?"he asked the snake. The snake turned and looked at the board.I saw this specimen is from Burma.I looked at it sadly.<br>"You're from Burma aren't you?"asked Harry."Do you miss your family?"The snake again turned to the board and it read _This specimen is bred in captivity._ I felt sorry for the snake as I looked at it.  
>"I see."said Harry."That's us as never knew our parents either."When Dudley and Piers came as Dudley shrieked.<br>"Mummy, daddy come here!You won't believe what this snake is doing!"he shouted, as he pushed us down. I saw Harry glare at Dudley and then I saw Dudley and Piers inside the glass as the boa constrictor slide out of the glass cage.  
>"Woah, woah, ah!"shriekd Dudley, Aunty Petunia and Piers, as uncle Vernon's eyes went wide.<br>"Thanks amigos."said the snake as it slid away, and I wiggled my way out the snake, shivering as my eyes went wide with shock, as Harry went on giggling, till Uncle Vernon saw him, as his face man in charge of the reptile house, got Dudley and Piers out as Aunty Petunia gave them a towel, given to us by the zoo keeper.  
>"Ask Harry and Elenaria, she was looking at the snake as Harry was speaking."said Piers. Aunty Petunia looked at me with concern, as Uncle Vernon glared, about to pounce at me. Aunty Petunia rushed forward and saved me.<br>"Vernon, she's already in shock and is shaking with fright, I don't think that she's done anything."said Aunty Petunia, as she rushed and picked me up, bringing me close to her, along with Dudley, as Piers held onto his towel.  
>We reached Piers's home and dropped him off and apologized to Mrs. Polkiss, as we went home.<br>"It's alright sweetheart and doll, we'll get you out of these terrible clothes..."assured Aunt Petunia as we went into the house. While Uncle Vernon pulled Harry aside with his hair, banging him to the wall.  
>"Ahh!"cried Harry.<br>"What happened!"demanded Uncle Vernon, "Even your twin sister is shaking with fright and shock!"he screeched.  
>"I swear I don't know!"said Harry.<br>"Ahh!"shouted Uncle Vernon, as Aunty Petunia got us to change our clothes, and then gave us mugs of hot cocoa.  
>"One minute the glass was there,"explained Harry,"and then it was gone. It was like magic."<br>"There's no such thing as magic.."shrieked Uncle Vernon as he pushed Harry into the cupboard and locked him up.  
>That whole week Harry was given no food. But I managed to sneak him his meals, as he ate in secrecry giving me grateful looks, and hugging me for the zoo incident. I know I can talk to any creature, but what happened at the zoo had truly given me shock and fright.<p> 


	3. Letters From No One

It has been a week since the zoo incident, and now we were having breakfast, as Dudley and Piers walked about, parading their maroon uniform with sticks that they used to hit each other with, making me giggle as I wore my jeans and Minnie mouse top with Minnie mouse ear studs Soon the door bell rang, and Harry went and got to the door. He came back with a bundle of letters, handing one to me, as I saw my name on it. I quickly hid it in my wardrobe by merely thinking about it. The letter then disappeared from my hand, as I went into the kitchen, as Harry handed a couple of letters to Uncle Flourishing.

"How do I look Elenaria?''asked Piers as he posed in front of me making Harry glared, and Dudly and Petunia look at us giggling. I felt rather awkward at this and simply smiled.  
>"Not bad."I said.<br>"Not bad?!"he whined.  
>"Okay, you look really good."I said as I went back to work. I saw Harry read his letter like an idiot, in front of everyone. Dudley soon noticed this and jumped at the scene.<br>"Dad, Look! Harry's got a letter!"shouted Dudley.  
>"Hey! Give it back,it's mine..."shouted Harry.<br>"Doll did you get a letter too?"asked Aunty Petunia.  
>"Yes, it says I stood third in the essay writing competition at school and second poetry writing competition."I replied. Well it was true. Aunty Petunia smiled. Harry looked at me and raised his brows as I winked at him sneakily. Meanwhile, they examined the letter, and something about the letter made their faces go pale as they looked at each other in shock.<br>"Yours? Who would be writing to you..."sneered Uncle Vernon as he examined immediately went into the kitchen shoving us day I spent on the swings as Harry pushed me, as I giggled with each swinging that went higher and higher.I decided I would read my letter when Harry would read his. We are twins and we will read together.  
>The next morning I wore my striped slip on dress as I looked at the milk man give a couple of letters to Uncle Vernon, who took it embarassingly. He handed it to Aunty Petunia who ground it in the mixie. That day, Aunty Petunia let me help with table setting, afraid I would explode something while cooking, returning me to fright. I spent the rest of the day reading Moby Dick.<p>

The next day, I had finished Moby Dick and had done my daily routine as I came out in my minnie mouse top and skirt, as I saw Uncle Vernon burn the letters as he stoked the fire, as Harry peaked through the cupboard.  
>The next day I wore my top and shorts as I helped Aunty Petunia keep flowers in the vase, as I saw Uncle Vernon tear a bundle of letters with frustration.<br>It was Friday and I wore my dress and sneakersgoing ahead to get the kids's newspaper when I saw the most disgusting scene - Aunty Petunia bidding bye to Uncle Vernon by kissing away.  
>"Have a lovely day at the office dear,"she said as she kissed as I mentally gagged. But then she turned and tapped Uncle Vernon's shoulder and cocked her head. I peeked and saw a bundle of letters, and a group of owls in our street."Vernon."she said. Uncle Vernon went forward and shooed away the owls.<br>"Shoo, go on."he snarled. Seriously what's wrong with owls, they're so cute.  
>On Saturday, Aunty Petunia had allowed me to laze around as she dyed Dudley's oversized clothes grey for my brother. She had already bought my Middle School uniform, a black A-line tunic dress with navy blue tie and hat. She had no other option but to buy clothes in my case. I read my copy of Christmas Carol, as I went out wearing my top and leggings, as I saw Uncle Vernon make a cart flap, screwing in the screws.<br>"No more mail through this mailbox."he cheered. Really! I raised my brows and looked at my uncle as he smiled at me slyly. Okay, no seeing the letter...  
>Today is Sunday, the favourite day of my Uncle, who sleeps like a gigantic mammoth on Sundays. I wore my jeans and top,, as Harry served cookies and I served tea and coffee.<br>"Fine day Sunday, in my opinion best day of the week."said Uncle. Indeed. "Why is that Dudley?"he asked his remained like a blank git, when Harry answered the question.  
>"Because there's no post on Sundays?"said Harry.<br>"Right you are Harry!"said our Uncle. Wow! "Not a post on Sunday! Ha!No blasted letters today"he went on ranting as Harry and I peeked out of the window to see owls and owls perched in our area. Then suddenly letters came blasting in through the fireplace and the door cart flap, bombarding the house with thousands and thousands of letters, as the Dursleys panicked. Harry jumped and managed to pick one letter and ran for the cupboard, as Uncle Vernon caught him, but Harry struggled.  
>"That's it."shouted Uncle Vernon."We are going away, far away, where they can't find us."<br>"Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?"said Dudley as Aunty Petunia and I saw Uncle Vernon in shock seeing his behaviour.


	4. Keeper of Keys

That day, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia packed some basic belongings and we drove to nowhere in particular. Uncle Vernon didn't stop at a single place, even Aunty Petunia was frightened by his maniacal behaviour. Only if Harry had hidden the letter, the first day we got we wouldn't be facing this psychotic behaviour of Uncle Flourishing. He turned here and there, and Dudley would whine about his television shows, he went on whining until Harry and I tuned out, but still I felt sad for Dudley and Aunt Petunia, though I knew Dudley was simply doing it to go back home and watch television. We stopped nowhere, until we came to an extreme outskirt, where Uncle Vernon stopped to buy some basic groceries, and then he he returned and drove like a lunatic. Ultimately at night Dudley began to cry with hunger, and I gave him an eclair toffee which Piers had once given me secretly at lunch at school, which shut him up for a bit. We ultimately arrived to a boat house by a light tower, over the cliff of the sea edge, and my it was a stormy night.  
>We went in the house, as we had some bread and chips, and prepared to sleep. Uncle Flourishing and Aunty Petunia took the bedroom upstairs, Dudley took the couch, as we lay on the and I celebrated our birthday in our own way. You see even though Aunty Flowers and Uncle Vernon are slightly lenient towards me, they have never celebrated my birthday, because celebrating my birthday means celebrating Harry's as well. Though I can vouch you, if we were at Privet Drive today, Piers Polkiss would secretly come and give me something, when Dudley wasn't around, in a rather hilarious way...Harry made a cake on the dusty floor as I made twelve candles, eleven for our age and one for good luck, as we watched Dudley's watch beep midnight. We smiled and turned back to the cake on the floor.<br>"Make a wish Harry,"I said.  
>"Make a wish Elena."said Harry as we blew the candles when heard a loud BOOM.<br>BOOM, BOOM. It went on till the door fell down and a gigantic figure was revealed, as Dudley woke up in panic and Aunty flowers, and Uncle Flourishing came down with a gun.  
>"Who's there?"boomed Uncle Vernon.<br>"Ahh..."panicked Aunty Flowers and Dudley, as the giant came in.  
>"Sorry abou' that,"apologized the giant. Okay...Uncle Vernon plucked up his courage and shouted at the giant.<br>"I demand you leave at once, sir. You are breaking and entering."boomed my giant went up to Uncle and gave him an intimidating look.  
>"Oh, dry up Dursley you great prune..."said the giant as he bent the gun, when it boom releasing a shot in the then turned to Dudley as I went quickly and sneakily to Harry and held his hand. Harry gave me a reassuring squeeze as I felt my twin curiosity about the giant."Boy, I haven't seen you since you were a baby Harry, but you are a bit more along than what I expected particularly in the middle."he said as he smiled and patted his tummy. Okay, this giant is ...friendly...<br>"I'm not...Harry,"stammered Dudley. I mentally giggled at Dudley's behaviour. Harry came out as I followed him, hiding behind his back.  
>"I - I am."declared my brother as I hid behind his back.<br>"Well of course you are,"smiled the giant,"Where is your sister Elenaria?"he asked. So he's here for me too? I timidly showed myself.  
>"I am here."I declared as I peaked through my brother shoulder, making him smile.<br>"You're a shy one aren't you,"he said amused."Got somethin' for you two."he said as he gave us a box."Afraid I might've sat on it at one point, but I am sure it will take just fine. Baked it all myself, cake, icing and all."I was touched by his love to us. We opened the box to see a cake with strawberring icing as I smelt cocoa. Okay a chocolate cake. On it was written _Happy 11 th Birthday Harry and Elenaria_ in green and I looked at him in delight.  
>"Thank you,"we chimed together.<br>"It's not everyday a man and a lady turns eleven hmm."mused the giant. I went and kept the cake aside, as Harry cocked his head aside.  
>"Excuse me, who are you?"demanded my brother as I nudged his shoulder asking him to shut up.<br>_Stop it Harry, you are being rude_. I telepathed turned and looked at me with surprise.  
>"Sorry sir, for my brother's rudeness."I apologized to the giant.<br>"Oh that alright..."chimed the giant."I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts,Of course, you know all about of Hogwarts."Okay what is Hogwarts?I gave him a questioning look.  
>"Sorry, no."answered my brother on my took Hagrid by surprise.<br>"No?"he said with wonder."Blimey, Harry and Elenaria, didn't you two ever wonder how your mum and dad learnt it all?"he asked. Okay what did my mother and father learn?  
>"Learn what?"asked my brother.<br>"You are a wizard, Harry and Elenaria, you are a witch."said Hagrid. The news gave me a shock. I knew I am special since I explode and blow things up, feel what others feel, can move objects at my will by just thinking about it, can even control things like the weather, turn invisible especially when running away from Dudley and his gang and talk to different creatures, but I never knew I am a witch!  
>"We-we're what?"I asked.<br>"Harry is a wizard and a thumpin' good one at that, and you my girl are a witch and an amazing one too. Your powers will be beyond wonder I wager, once you both are trained up a little."said Hagrid.  
>"No, you're making a mistake, we're just Harry and Elenaria, "said Harry, "just Harry and Elenaria"said my brother in shock as I slwly digested the information embedded upon me.<br>"Well "just Harry and Elenaria" did you make anything happen? Anything when you were angry or scared..."said Hagrid. My brother wondered as I answered slowly.  
>"Well I was scared of Dudley and his gang at school, so I turned invisible...and once I was scared to make noodles, so I blew up the pan..."I wondered thinking as Hagrid then gave us our letters, a yellowish parchment one with a reddish seal having an emblem of a snake, a badger, and eagle and a roaring lion on it. I opened the seal and it revealed the letter which I read along with my brother. Mine read:-<p>

_Dear Miss Potter,_  
><em>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. <em>  
>That was when Uncle Flourishing plucked up his remaining couraged and boomed at Hagrid.<br>"They will not be going to that ruddy school, I tell you!"shouted Uncle Vernon at the top of his voice, as Dudley and Aunty Petunia watched at him scared to their panties, while Harry looked at him with awe, and I was shocked my uncle's behaviour."We swore when we took them in that we'll put an end to all this rubbish!"But this made me look at uncle with utter shock and made Harry angry.  
>"You knew?!"he shouted at Uncle Vernon."You knew all along and never told us!"<br>"Of course we knew,"retorted Aunty Petunia. I felt her sadness, guilt and jealousy in her, as she spoke."How could you both not be?My perfect sister being who she was? Oh, my mother and father were so proud, we have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful?I was the one to see what she was - a FREAK! And then she met that Potter, and then she had you two, and I knew you both would be the same just as strange, just as...abnormal. And then if you please, she went and got herself blown up, and then we had you two, though am surprised the girl has turned out to be civil."  
>"Blown up! You told our parents died in a car crash!"said Harry.<br>"Well they had to tell us something."I whispered as I sobbed, letting a tear fall down my face. Hagrid went livid.  
>"It's an outrage!It's a scandal!"he shouted at the Dursleys as Uncle Vernon shrieked . But they had lied and have broken my trust. I shall not support them.<br>"They will not be going."shrieked Uncle Vernon.  
>"Oh ho ho,"laughed Hagrid."And I suppose a great muggle like yourself is gonna stop them."<br>"Muggle?"we asked Hagrid.  
>"Non-magical folk."replied Hagrid to then turned to Vernon as he pointed to us and spoke to him."These boy and girl have had their names down since they were 'll be going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. And they'll be under the finest headmaster that Hogwarts has ever seen...Albus Dumbledore."I felt Hagrid pride and respect for this Dumbledore man.<br>"I will not pay to have some crackpot old fool teach them magic tricks!"shouted Vernon to Hagrid's face. This turned Hagrid livid.  
>"Never. Insult. Albus. Dumbledore. In front of me!"hissed Hagrid. He pointed his umbrella to Dudley as a spark went out, giving Dudley a pig tail. I smiled with pure delight to see Dudley jumping on the spot all over the place as Harry grinned, while the Dursleys panicked."Oh I'll appreciate it if you don't tell anyone at Hogwarts about it. Strictly speaking, am not allowed to do magic."We nodded our heads in promise.<br>"Ok"Harry and I chimed together. Hagrid turned to the door as he turned back to us.  
>"Best be off, unless you want to stay of course."he said. Harry immediately went taking his scope of escape. I went too, but turned and looked back at the Dursleys, who looked panicked and sad, especially my uncle and aunt. But then, all I remembered were lies. The lies they spoke of my parents. May be even their love for me was a lie throughout. To hell with the Dursleys...I turned heels and followed Hagrid and my brother.<p> 


	5. Welcome to Diagon Alley

That day we had a small freshening up a near by motel, and I freshened up and changed into my polks dot summer dress, by magic. Though Harry remained in his clothes from previous night. We travelled all the way to London and were now in the city in the broad daylight as Harry read out his broom, as we followed Hagrid who easily had his way and gave us too since he was a giant, or specifically a half-giant. If he's a half-giant then I wonder, how real giants look like.

"All students must be equipped with ...one standard size two pewter cauldron, and may bring, if desired either an owl, a cat or a toad. Can we find these in London?"said Harry, as Hagrid further beamed.  
>"If you know where to go."replied Hagrid.<br>We went on walking through the streets of London, until we came to an old worn out pub named _The Leaky Cauldron_. I saw several people, who I guess are what we witches and wizards call as muggles, pass through, as the pub went unnoticed by them. We followed Hagrid into the pub, as he opened the door, where we saw several people, with their foods and drinks enjoying themselves. A rather old, back bended man greeted Hagrid immediately as an old friend.  
>"Ah, Hagrid. The usual I presume"said the man.<br>"No, thanks Tom!"replied Hagrid."I am on official Hogwarts business. Just helping young Harry and his twin young Elenaria, out here buy their school supplies."Everyone in the pub went into pin drop silence as the bar man Tom gasped with surprise.  
>"Bless my soul,"gasped Tom,"It's Harry and Elenaria Potter."he muttered to himself. Immediately, people in the pub came up to us as if we were some celebrities. I went and hid behing my brother's back, seeking my solace there, as my brother handled the situation. I am assertive and brave when needed, but in most situation I am really shy, I hate the attention, and therefore prefer to live under my twin brother's shadow.<br>"Welcome back Mr. and Miss Potter! Welcome back!"one man greeted as Harry shook his hand, and I gave a shy smile.  
>"Dorris Crockford,"greeted another,"Mr. and Miss Potter. I can't believe I am meeting you all at last."<br>"Harry and Ele...na...ria...a P...Potter. C...Can't tell you how pl...pleased I am...to m...meet you."stammered a man with purple turban. So he stammers. I gave a meek smile, but got bad vibes from this person.  
>"Hello, Professor I didn't see you there,"Hagrid greeted the man as a friend of his,"Harry and Elenaria, this is Professor Quirell,"said Hagrid as he introduced us."He'll be your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, at Hogwarts."<br>"A fearfully fascinating subject."said Quirell."N...not...t...that you n...need it...eh...P...P...Potters. Huh?''  
>"Yes, well we must be going now, lots to buy."said Hagrid. We went away following Hagrid as I smiled back at the people.<br>"Goodbye."said went inside what appeared to be a storeroom full of barrels as Hagrid led us facing a brick wall.  
>"See you both are famous Harry and Elenaria."said Hagrid.<br>"But, why are we famous Hagrid?"asked Harry."All those people back there, how do they know about us?"  
>"I'm not sure I'm the right person to tell you both Harry."replied Hagrid. He pondered over something as he straightened."Right now step back."said Hagrid as we followed his tapped the brick wall with his umbrella and then the wall seperated as the bricks moved giving us way to a populated street.<br>"Welcome Elenaria and Harry, to Diagon Alley."greeted Hagrid. We walked into the crowded alley to see several shops filled with people in cloaks, and some people like us. There were shops for books, quills, cloaks and various other stuff."Here's where you get your quills and ink."said Hagrid as he pointed out a shop to us,"Over there are all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry."he said as he pointed us out to another shop.  
>"Look!It's a racing broom!"I heard a boy say.<br>"Wow!Look at it!It's the new Nimbus 2000!It's the fastest model yet!"he said.


End file.
